When in Doubt, Dethrone the King
by Six-O'clock-on-the-dot
Summary: They say that when you die, you see the light. Well, I saw the light alright. It was blindingly and painfully obvious. So I turned away from it. The light was overrated anyway. A Fire Emblem: Awakening story with a twist
1. As The Self Insert Gods Dictate

**Hello there readers! I am called Six.**

**After a long and painful argument with myself, I have finally caved into my desires to post a story here. **

**_When in Doubt, Dethrone the King_**** is somewhat of a "self-insert", but the main character and I are fundamentally different. Very... ****_very_**** different.  
It is entirely up to you if you want to classify this as a self-insert.**

**Before moving onto the main story, I have several issues to address.**

**The first and foremost issue that I would like to address to you is that I am predominately a drawer. I have so many ideas about so many things, but sometimes, I find myself unable to properly convey those ideas into pictures.**

**And damn it, ideas need to be shared!**

**Unfortunately, I am also too impatient to sit and type. Because of this, I will probably leave ****_large_**** plot points out and miss grammar and spelling mistakes when proofreading. I fully intend to deliver a comprehensive service to you, so in order to help me improve, when you see a fault, PLEASE tell me. If one of you readers spots a mistake, then that means other readers see it too.**

**The second point that needs to be addressed is update times. As stated above, I am too impatient to sit and type. Not only that, I still have University and work commitments to attend to. These factors will eventually lead to long wait times between chapters. Currently, update times won't be so bad. I am currently on a small break, but after this break is over, expect it to considerably lengthen. **

**Lastly! I don't own Fire Emblem (or anything you might recognise - like the brief mention of Bleach and Pokemon).**

**Hopefully, this chapter isn't as bad as when I was proof-reading it (because that was BAD).**

**Um... please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – As the Self-Insert Gods Dictate**

Oh, and I saw the light, two bright and dazzling pinpricks in a haze of dark, ever increasing in size, and never relenting.

It's funny how you notice these things when you look at things from a different perspective. In my case, it's the view I got of an incoming train from a 'lying down' position from the tracks on the floor.

It was accompanied by a cacophony of noises – all very pleasant to my ears. The screech of metal against metal, a mewling cat in the distance, and screams of my name from a voice that I was sure I knew very well.

The acceptance that I was going to die came to me with a calm and cool clarity in my last few seconds on this Earth. I wasn't scared of death, I was just _slightly_ disappointed that I couldn't fulfil my life ambitions.

From the unfortunate position I was in on the floor, I turned my head towards the light, and giggled. I figured my tendency to trip on thin air would get me killed. In that regard, I'm just like that character – Sumia from Fire Emblem, tripping on everything and nothing. My giggle turned into full-blown laughter.

Just accept it Atlas, your pathetic life is over.

Then all I saw was the light.

And the pain.

And the pain.

And So much pain.

It felt like my body was being shredded into ribbons by hot knives, and then meticulously repaired whole again, only for the whole process to start over, only worse.

"_Can you hear us?"_

The cacophony of noises that accompanied me to my death grew louder until I could no longer distinguish one from the other, although that could have been attributed to the pain, or my screaming, I simply did not know.

"_Can you feel us?_"

In the deliriousness of my pain, the noises blended together so beautifully, into a melodious, hypnotising chant.

"_Can you accept us?_"

The chants felt cold and dark against my ears, vibrating in a certain way that sent shivers down my spine. It was a welcome reprieve from the brightness and the heat, and so I grasped to the chanting.

"Atlas?"

My name? Yes, that's me! Save me, please. It's too bright. It hurts so much. Please.

"_Can you hear us?"_

Yes! Yes I can! Please just help me.

"_Can you feel us?_"

The shivers I kept on feeling caressed my spine again, I felt it, the fingertips of death stroking me, and they were cold like an autumn breeze in the middle of a desert's summer.

"_Can you accept us?_"

It was a simple affair to realise you're dead, but to accept death's company was a whole new dilemma, especially for a normal person.

"_Atlas?_"

But I wasn't normal, far from it actually – ever since my youth I have strived to be different, to be as unique and as strong as my names sake.

I hated the thought of being sub-par and it showed through my actions and behaviour (the first verse of the Pokemon theme song didn't help me curb my ambition during childhood either). I probably drove my lovely parents crazy in my need to be "the very best". I suppose, they just couldn't handle me.

Poor ambitious me, I would do ANYTHING to get what I want. Accepting death to stop a continuous stream of pain was a simple matter in my mind's eye. Maybe in death, I would stop feeling the pain?

So I opened my heart to the very idea of death, one part of my brain told me it was a foolish thing to do. Didn't all the stories say to go towards the light? Towards heaven where you could live with your loved ones again?

But the light brought pain to my eyes and fires onto my body.

Bah, humbug!

The light was overrated anyway.

Slowly, but surely darkness surrounded me, cold and welcoming, soothing my pain with numbness in its embrace.

"_Can you see us?_"

I didn't know what exactly I was supposed to be looking for, but I coughed out a small yes to the darkness anyway, tasting blood in my mouth. I reached out towards the dark hoping to burry myself as far as I could into it.

"_Atlas?_"

"Yes?"

"_Will you stay with us?_" The darkness was so comforting, so soothing. Why would I_ ever_ want to leave?

"Stay here?" I croaked out, curling further into the delicious darkness, "Forever."

And in the dark embrace I felt death smile.

* * *

I woke up on a bed made of straw, covered in bandages from my head to my toes and wearing a weirdly styled dark purple tunic. It reminded me of something a medieval peasant would wear.

I probably stunk like one too. Taking a whiff, I quickly pulled away in disgust.

Yep, I sure did. There was that tingling sensation at the back of my spine again. I wonder what it is-

My brain screeched to a halt. Wasn't I was forgetting something very important here?

Ah. Yes, wasn't I supposed to be dead? I got run over by a train didn't I? What happened next? How did I get here?

I… don't remember.

I groaned at my predicament, "No use moping around Atlas", I remember my mother telling me, "If you can't control it, let it go." Taking a few deep breaths I decided to look around at the room. Maybe I can find some sort of clue as to what led me here.

I took my time to observe the room I woke up in with my right eye; the other was wrapped in some sort of itchy gauze. I refrained from unwrapping it.

The room was made out of a mixture of straw and mud bricks, likely hardened in the sun. The room had a hard floor made out of dirt and a roof made of straw. It reminded me of those ethnic houses in South East Asia, Africa and the Middle East. I knew because I made one when I went on a school excursion to Vietnam, to help an orphanage, all those years ago.

I went back to observing my surroundings, the room was sparse. The only things in the room besides the bed was a chair, a table filled with empty bowls was on the opposite side of the room, next to my straw bed was a small bedside drawer holding a glass of water.

I slowly sat up from my position in order to reach the glass of water, everything hurt, but it was bearable. I felt certain that if I were to stand up, I would quickly come crashing down again, so I saved myself from that pain, and stayed sitting as I sipped on the water.

Slowly swishing the water around my mouth, I continued to observe the room. The thing that struck me most, as unusual, was the window made of glass and the hessian curtains covering it. When I made the mud hut for the orphanage, I built them without windows, or if they did have windows, they were merely small holes on the walls letting in light and air. Glass was considered too expensive.

I took a peek outside with my one good eye. I was fairly high up it appears – probably the 3rd story of a building?  
A little further out, a small village revealed itself, with buildings made from a mixture of wood, mud and straw. Its people walked around minding their own business, merchants sold their wears and children ran around.

How quaint.

It didn't take a genius to realise that I was far from the sweet metropolis I called home. But I died, so that was explainable. Was this the afterlife? Hahaha! Maybe it's something like Bleach's Rukongai?

Although, more observations and experiments must be made before I can accurately call this place a 'Rukongai'.

The door to my room jiggled opened and a small child with white hair and dark skin came in, balancing a tray laden with what looked like bowls of salves and bandages, squeaking when he realised I was awake.

"Mister! You're awake!" I smiled at him; I had a soft spot for kids. They were just so cute, even the bratty ones.

This child piqued my interest; I have never seen someone with dark skin pigmentation have white hair. Blonde could have been passable (barely) on human genetic standards, but white hair with dark skin was unheard of. Did this kid bleach his hair or something?

I must be in Bleach after all! Laughing in my revelation I greeted the tyke.

"Hey buddy! Were you the one that was taking care of me?" I saw him place the tray down on the table and edge towards me, "If you did, you did a great job!" a brilliant blush appeared on his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I helped mummy bandage you up and… and everything" he stammered quickly looking at the ground and shuffling his feet.

"Well you did a fine job of patching me up buddy." he beamed up at me and I laughed at his shyness "So where is your Mother? You should probably tell her I'm awake" He nodded and dashed out of the room yelling for the whole house to hear.

Not even five minutes later, a woman my age entered the room. She looked the same as the boy – White haired and dark skined. So it was genetic? She must have been very young when she had him then. What an interesting situation I've landed myself in. I think I'll have to seriously consider the possibility that I am not on earth… or the earth as I know it should be.

"Hello, it's nice to see you awake." She smiled. Actually now that she's smiling she looks a whole lot younger than me.  
Ergh… I can't see very well with this one eye. The bandaged eye itches like there is no tomorrow and everything from my right eye is blurry.

"Thank you. If it wasn't for your help and kindness I doubt I'd be alive."

"I'd say!" she chuckled "My husband found you on our fields beaten to an inch of your life! You gave us all quite a scare."

"If there is anything I can do to repay you I'd -"

"Oh! No, no, you're alive and that's all that matters to me and my family! However, you should probably thank Healer Jah'Kobi when you feel better. He used up five healing staves trying to heal you!"

"Uh… five healing staves?" I stammered. Healing staves? What is she on about?

She must have taken my confusion for incredulousness for she continued on her rant. "Yes, Healer Jah'Kobi – Grima bless his soul – had to fix your… Well everything!" She madly gestured towards me, "We had to start with your punctured lung and skull! Thank Grima we were able to save your eye. If we didn't you'd be very blind right now. What happened to you anyway sir?"

"Oh, thank you very much; I simply must go to Healer Jah'Kobi as soon as possible to give him my thanks!" I smiled at her, there was something strangely amiss with what she was saying, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Well, no use worrying right now, if my eye is good, does that mean I can take this itchy thing off?

"Um, if it's not much trouble, this eye has been troubling me with its itchiness ever since I've woken up, is it possible to unbandage it? I'd like the itching to stop, and well, it'd be nice to properly see you!" I laughed.

Her face, which had a wide smile on was now unreadable, "I think you are mistaken sir," her gaze quickly fell to the floor, in a way, it kind of reminded me of her son, how they both found the floor very interesting, very suddenly. "We were only able to save one eye, and that's the eye you are using sir."

Oh… okay, so I survive getting run over by a train, get pushed into a world that is most probably not Earth and lose my left eye, cos' my head was squished by said train. I was quite… shocked at my predicament, and so I express myself in the most eloquent way possible. "Well, that sucks."

The woman's face shot upwards towards me, I suppose she was ready to hear an outburst of no's or see me breaking down. But she was met with the opposite, I smiled at her.

"Do you remember what you said before? Well, you are right. As long as I'm alive, then, that's alright with me."

"You're a strong man for accepting your situation so quickly sir! Grima must have blessed you to live; no ordinary man would have survived whatever you've been through. I was ever so surprised to even find your pulse when I first saw you!"

"Yes, Grima must have blesse-" Wait. Be kind. Please rewind. Did she just say Grima!? "I'm sorry miss, but… where exactly am I?"

"You're currently in a small town called Korinth sir, if you were to walk west for several days you'll be in the capital, and, um this… this is my house."

"Sorry, but my head is a little bit fuzzy right now." I laughed awkwardly, her joining along. Soon after that… awkwardness, I continued on. "No, sorry, but this is an utmost serious matter… but can you tell me what country I am currently… situated in?"

"Why Plegia sir. You are Plegian right? You sound like you come from the capital." She said smiling almost whimsically.

Well… Shit.

I'm in Fire Emblem.

Way to go Atlas. You died and landed your stupid ass in some bad Self- Insert fic.

Not only that, but you didn't even land yourself in Ylisse!

Plegia! You end up in bloody Plegia of all places.

FML.


	2. When In Plegia, do as the Plegians do

**Hi guys! And a Happy New Year to you! I actually had this completed yesterday, but I was swept up in all the partying. Whoops, oh well XD**

**AAANNNDDD! The metaphorical ball finally starts rolling! This second chapter has so much information that I had to cut it in half. I think I went overboard in trying to flesh out Plegia (amongst other things). **

**On another note, I am extremely happy that people actually took the time to follow/review this story. Thank you very much for supporting me you guys! You have no idea how much it means to me.**

**Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy the second chapter of When in Doubt, Dethrone the King!**

**Oh… and I don't own anything you might recognise!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – When In Plegia, do as the Plegians do**

It has been four days since I woke up in Plegia, and since then all I could do was sit like an invalid. When I think back on it, wasn't that bad. My every need was attended to by someone else, and I spent a lot of time with the little tyke – Leitch. My days were spent telling him popular children stories from Earth, and he in turn told me stories about Plegia and how the Fell Dragon rescued all the Plegians in their greatest time of need.

Mara – Leitch's mother, also helped me 'remember' Plegia. After I told her some sob about not remembering much from my childhood, Mara was quick to offer me cultural classes. She educated me in workings of Plegian society, culture, and most importantly, she taught me how to read.

When she first found out that I didn't 'remember' how to read, she wept in shame, telling me that she was the one that healed my head. How she was sorry, how the memory loss was all her fault. I had to stop myself from spilling the truth right then and there. I simply couldn't let her know. I couldn't let anybody know. And so, I shoved the feeling of guilt deep into the recesses of my mind, and threw myself into my studies.

It came as no surprise that the written language system was different to English – they were similar, but different. There were 24 runes that all corresponded to a sound. I nearly wept for joy when I realised that I could use the English alphabet in the learning process, as the rune equivalent sounded exactly the same.

Plegians learnt how to read their alphabet starting from the rune of Z and end at the rune equivalent of the letter A.

Apparently, this was just _one_ of the many dividing factors of Plegian and Ylissean society, Mara informed me one night when she was in a particularly foul mood, her rant quickly degraded into a spiel about those 'backwards' Ylisseans – how dare they start at the rune of A?

I kept my mind open to her opinions, only nodding at relevant social cues throughout the conversation. I didn't dare voice mine. "Keep your mind open" was a mantra that I quickly adopted in order to deal with the bias. Just keep your mind open Atlas, once you have all the information, then you start judging.

She taught me how to read from the Grimleal equivalent of a Bible and would sit with me well into the night, listening to me read. I tried my hardest not to cringe at some of its teachings – about the very obvious bias and sheer hatred that was held about 'Naga the witch'. What really surprised me was when I realised that it wasn't all about Naga, or Grima, or even worship.

It boasted a way of life – live fully, take what you need, give what you get – because the End is coming.

When Leitch or Mara wasn't with me, I spent my hours brooding and fleshing out my background story from the meager pieces of knowledge I had from the game, and from what Mara has told me. Four days staring at four walls and four pieces of furniture, for _hours_. I was sick and tired of my lack of power. Absolutely anything can happen in Plegia; I needed to get stronger in order to protect myself. I needed to drag my ass through the desert in order to get myself to Ylisse. Where I can be safe. Yes. Safe.

But I couldn't even do that. I was just too weak.

My silver lining came to me on my fourth night in bed, Doctor… er, I mean Healer Jah'Kobi came at midnight in a grand flourish of wind magic. Waking up Mara and her husband Hal in his… uh… sheer brilliance.

Jah'Kobi was an extremely eccentric, bald, old man, dressed in the traditional Grimleal robes, with white wispy eyebrow hair and a very long black beard.

"Ah!" He exclaimed as he shoved his face next to mine. I could practically count the individual eyebrow hairs that adorned his wrinkled face and jutted out everywhere. He was a man that had no sense of personal space, made apparent as I tried to inch away; unfortunately, there is only so much space on a bed that you can move to.

Mara came into the room with a pot of coffee and three cups. In Plegia, It was customary to offer your guests coffee as a refreshment, "On the other hand those backward facing Ylisseans serve this weak tasting drink called Tea," I remember her say in one of our learning sessions. I nearly broke my facade by laughing when she stated that. I mean when was the last time you heard somebody with a strong Cockney accent diss Tea? I managed a small cough and asked for more Coffee instead.

"Boyo! I see your doing much better than the last time I saw you!" His eyebrow hairs twitched and swayed with some unseen wind – mesmerizing and distracting me at the same time, leaving me truly speechless. All I could do was nod at him. He had this air of crazy around him that might just spread to you if you breathed it in for too long.

As soon as Mara saw my horrified face she took action. "Father, do you want to sit down?" shouted Mara as she quickly gestured to the only chair in the room, placing it far away from me.

"Ah Mara! There you are! I have come back from my trip to the capital!" Healer Jah'Kobi hobbled towards her, then with all the the grace in the world, fell into the chair. Gesturing to the pot of coffee, it rose and flew towards him. I could practically see the how the air around the pot took on a green tinge as he manipulated it to fly towards him. In the back of my mind, I registered that this was the first instance of magic I have ever seen. It was so simple, and yet it was possibly one of the coolest things ever.

Mara made a mad dash towards the pot of coffee, but it dipped and swerved out of her reach towards his very grabby fingers.

"Father please! Put it back!"

My eye shifted from Mara then quickly onto Jah'Kobi, then back to Mara again.

THESE TWO WERE RELATED!?

Yeah… wasn't expecting that.

Mara made a choking sound as Jah'Kobi drank directly from the pot, "Father! You're only allowed one cup of coffee! Not the whole pot!" Jah'Kobi waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Semantics, A pot, a cup, they are all the same by the end of the day!" Mara face-palmed. I tried my best not to laugh, but it came out as a snicker instead. Mara glared at me.

"Atlas," she sighed defeated, whilst handing me an empty cup, "I'll go and make _us_ some more coffee. We shall need it if he's home." She cringed as she saw her father guzzling down the scalding hot coffee. "I'm afraid that if you want to talk to my father, you will need to speak up. He's a little hard of hearing."

"Mara! The coffee is running out!"Jah'Kobi tapped one of his gnarly fingers on the half empty pot of coffee, swinging it around like some drunkard asking for more booze.

"Grima knows, that man does not need to drink anymore coffee!" she huffed and puffed as she stormed away, leaving me alone in the mercy of this mad man.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well boy, are you going to say something or not?"

"Uh…"

"How about a thank's for saving my life, oh great and powerful Healer!" You could practically see the rainbow flying out of his hands as he waved them around. Yep. Rainbows.

"Thanks for saving my life."

"You have a wife? You should try to contact her, she must be worried about you safety!" My mind was boggled. Where did he get that from?

"NO, NO SIR! THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY LIFE!"

"No need to yell boy! I can hear you perfectly fine." All I could do was groan into my hands; did Mara have to deal with this man every day? I really, truly, feel sorry for her. Jah'Kobi is beyond troublesome.

His gaze was burning into the back of my head as he studied me, "You appeared right in front of me during my morning stroll through our fields using a long distance temporal spell. Only really strong practitioners of the Elder magics can do that. I myself, only know a handful of people that have the mental fortitude to pull off an S Ranked Elder spell without succumbing to the darkness's call."

My head shot up to look at him. This is what I have been waiting for. Information about how I ended up in Fire Emblem. I have spent the last four days replaying what happened over and over again. Maybe If I replay the memory again, maybe, just maybe I can see something that I haven't seen before. Some sort of explanation as to how I am suddenly here. All I can remember is seeing the headlights of the train speeding closer and closer, and the terror that froze me to those tracks. I was so powerless; I couldn't do anything else but stare!

"Well, are you or are you not a master practitioner of the Elder Magics?" He paused then quickly shook his head, "No… No. Don't bother answering me boy, you are obviously a practitioner of the Elder Magics. You reek of darkness and death even more so than others."

"Uh… what?" I know I still stunk. I haven't had a bath since four days ago when I woke up. There's really nothing I can do since I still can't walk and the closest bathing spot is three floors down. Add to the fact I continuously trip on thin air on a good day… ergh… I have already died via tripping, no need to die again on those stairs. He didn't need to tell me that I stunk. It was already a sore point.

"My daughter told me you don't remember much. Do you remember what happened to you to cause you to be in such a state?"

Yes, I remember how I died. Thank you very much. I replay it every time I'm alone.

Feelings of annoyance aside, I have some semblance of an answer now... Which unfortunately bore the onslaught of more troublesome questions. What does he mean by me being a practitioner of Dark Magic – or the Elder Magics as he put it? Does he think that _I_ cast that temporal spell? How could I? There was no such thing as magic on Earth! The information I had about Dark Magic from the various Fire Emblem games I have played all pointed to the fact that it was incredibly dangerous. The way he phrased it however, implied that I might just lose my mind to the darkness. No way am I touching _that_ with a ten foot pole.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it from these troublesome thoughts. I'll think on them later. Right now, Jah'Kobi is waiting for me to answer.

I took a deep breath. It was time to implement the fake background story I came up with. Okay bullshitting skills that got me through university. Do your magic!

"Brigands sir. They ambushed me when I was asleep in a forest." I spent four days cooking up this story. It was simple, and extremely vague, but good in the grand scheme of things. As long as they don't question me too much, I'll be fine. Brigands and forests – these are two things that were extremely abundant in the game.

"Don't lie to me boy. The injuries you sustained speak of a different story. You were squashed by something heavy. Very. Very heavy."

Crap.

Quick! Think of something!

"A tree fell on me."

Oh come on Atlas! That was a shit excuse!

"It was a _really_ big tree."

Better.

Jah'Kobi raised one of his crazy eyebrows. "And what caused that tree to fall?"

"A brigand's lightning spell caused the base of the tree to explode, and then the tree proceeded to… ah… fall on me… Sir."

Jah'Kobi nodded. "Yes, everybody knows that lightning magic's properties make it react in an unstable manner on living objects, although nobody knows why."

Oh my god. He bought it. Success!

"Actually, lightning causes trees to explode because lightning generates heat. The electric current is carried throughout the tree causing all the water and sap inside the tree to rapidly change to steam. The resulting expansion of steam causes the tree to split apart." I blabbered. Every time I switch my bullshitting machine on, I start to incessantly chatter. It's a really, really bad habit. It would probably land me in more trouble than before. "Although, this can only happen if the tree isn't properly grounded – meaning the tree's roots were already dying." I continued.

"Elekterik… carr-Ant?" It was the way Jah'Kobi's said the words, the way he twisted his tongue just so and emphasised the wrong syllables. The way he spat them out, like he had never heard such a foreign thing before, caused me to shut up on my rant about exploding trees and properly look at the man. "What is this Elekterik carr-Ant you speak of?"

"I… Uh…" Oh shit Atlas. Did you just give scientific information that can potentially kill human lives to a Plegian!?

OhYouStupidStupidStupid!

But my inner turmoil wasn't seen by Jah'Kobi. He looked like a child who was told Christmas came early and Santa's just outside dancing with the Easter Bunny.

"You must be some scholar to come up with a new word and such an absurd explanation!" He laughed waving his hands haphazardly, coffee dangerously splashing everywhere. "Do you know what your research into the Arcane can bring to our country boy!? What other unexplainable magic reactions can you explain away?"

"I'm sorry sir, my research is still incomplete! It's uh… It's also classified!" Here you go. Your big mouth got away from your brain again you clumsy oaf. Now you deal with this. "My research into the Arcane was the reason those brigands went after me! I cannot give you any of this information. I can't risk your life. You saved mine!"

"Oh…" Jah'Kobi deflated his face contorting into a grimace. "True I wouldn't want that to happen, but just think of all th-"

Mara came in carrying another pot of coffee, her white hair blocked out my view of Jah'Kobi as she poured coffee into my cup.

"Mara! Thank you!" AND I'M SAVED BY THE BELL! "Please help me." I whispered in her ear. When our gazes locked, she instantly noticed how troubled I was from whatever her father was putting me through, and promptly took action. She truly was a wonderful belle.

"Father, we should finish healing Atlas soon. I believe his body is ready to take on the strain of healing again."

"Ah yes, yes. That's a good idea. We should be finishing healing your legs by the time the sun rises. Your body didn't have the right nutrients to help with bone regeneration. Mara should have been feeding you extra meat and dairy these past couple of days to help you prepare for that."

"Are you ready Atlas? We will need to reposition some of your bones manually. Meaning we will have to prod your feet constantly. It will hurt."

"Yes." I felt my voice shake. Freedom was so close. It's just a few painful hours away. "Yes. I'm ready to stand up."

* * *

Feeling the water run down my back I cheered in joy. Goodbye smell! Hello cleanliness! I didn't care if the water was freezing. I was just glad I could take off those filthy bandages and take a bath.

Rub-a-dub-dub, an idiot in a tub.

As I was butchering nursery rhymes to fit my situation, I scrubbed to the beat.

Looking at my body now, nobody who knew me in my previous life would recognise me. My previously tanned and smooth skin was now riddled with white scars. I was missing an eye and my long hair (that had previously been the envy of every female) had been shaved off for healing purposes.

Truthfully, I couldn't even recognise my own face. The longer I stared at my reflection the more foreign to me it became. Was that really my nose? Did my cheekbones really stick up like this before? I must have stared at my jaw for a long time whilst I was shaving, questioning whether it was really that square and defined? I swear I wasn't this stick thin too – my body was too thin… almost anorexic. Is this a by-product of the healing?

When I asked later that day, Mara explained to me that the in order to heal a person's body, the person being healed must first hold enough nutrients in their body. The healing stave, is simply a tool that redirected the body's nutrients towards the wounds and sped up the healing process. If the body didn't have enough nutrients to begin with, the body would proceed to break down soft tissue elsewhere in order to heal the wound. Fat would go first, and then any sort of soft tissue that as close to the wound. Healing was a dangerous profession. You had to be aware of so many other things or you'll end up killing the patient.

My respect for her rose exponentially. Head wounds must be the worst thing to heal when a body didn't have enough nutrients. Considering the brain was just another source of soft tissue. I'm surprised she even managed this much. My left eye was just an unfortunate victim of circumstance.

Left eye, of mine. You shall be missed. Right eye, you better work twice as hard from now on.

I slipped on the cursed eye patch that Jah'Kobi commissioned for me in the capital. I could feel the magic soothe the phantom itch. I'd probably scratch at it every chance I got if it wasn't for the curse that lay in the eye patch. Numbing everything it touched until I couldn't feel it anymore. I proceeded to wear the same purple tunic and pants that I had been wearing these last few days.

Hal – Mara's husband was a huge and burly man, but considering my height, his clothes were the only ones that could accommodate me. Despite Hal's hulking demeanor he was also one of the nicest men I have ever met, as he had agreed to take me shopping later on this afternoon – all on him of course.

Whilst it was a very good thing to happen, I felt exceedingly uncomfortable about my inability to pay this kindly family back. They save my life, looked after me whilst I was bedridden and now they buy me clothes. Will I forever be in debt to them? Even the Grimleal's bible dictates I pay them back – give what you get, it preached. That thought unsettled me. I hope I can pay them back quickly; it was only the right thing to do.

"Atlas, what do you think about this design?" Hall asked holding out another purple tunic, "It's also supposedly cursed to repel dirt." It wasn't in my place to be picky, but it was a truly hideous tunic. Bright purple in colour with ruffles in the most inappropriate of places and bright gold lines zigzagging downwards and around the sleeves.

"Um… It's… That's a very interesting design, Hal."

"Yes, it is, I'd buy it for myself but it's too small for me. Would you like this?"

"I couldn't possibly wear something that's so incredibly you Hal! I'd feel like I'm steeling your thunder!" I quickly stammered out. Please Grima, have mercy. Don't make me wear that.

"Hahaha! That's too true!" He walked away with the god awful miscreation and placed it back on the rack he found it on. Oh thank you Grima. Crisis averted!

I ended up buying several smart looking tunics and trousers. Hal even threw in a surprise cloak that reminded me of Robin's Grandmaster cloak. It was by far the best item of clothing he had offered to buy me. He was really happy when I declared that I liked it.

All of the clothes I bought today were in the colours of Grima – Purple, Gold and Black, and had his eyes adorning the sleeves. It was said that to wear the colours of Grima in conjunction to his eyes, was to ask for the blessing of Grima. Something I didn't really need, but to live in Plegia, you couldn't afford to stand out lest you'd be targeted by overzealous Grimleal.

I'll deal with changing my clothing choice when I reach Ylisse.

"Hahaha! Even without the cloak, you truly look like a scholar Atlas!" he said, giving me an once-over, "albeit a really scary one." He chuckled whilst tapping his left eye. Grinning evilly at him, I quickly shrugged on the cloak he bought me; it so comfy, so stylish, and so very warm. The warmth of the cloak immediately caused me to start sweating. I'm wearing a cloak in the middle of a desert country, of course I'd sweat. But the cloak was just too cool to not wear. I can pretend to be Robin when I'm wearing this cloak. Huzzah! Let's just thank Grima that Plegian weather isn't humid as well. I think I'd die if that was the case.

"Come on Atlas, we have several more stops to go to before we finish." He pulled out a list that he had been fiddling with throughout the day. "Hmm… Mara has asked us to go grocery shopping." Looking over his shoulders I gazed at the list. You could see that the neat cursive runes belonged to Mara, the slightly quick and messy runes belonged to Leitch and the abundant blocky scribbling's of coffee on the margins was obviously written by Jah'Kobi.

"Mara hid the coffee again didn't she?" I asked him, " Jah'Kobi seemed irritable when I came down for breakfast this morning."

"Yes," Hal sighed ruffling his white hair, "But it's only a matter of time until he sniffs it out."

"I am so sorry brother of mine. You just had to marry a woman that has the most eccentric father."

"Hahaha! I feel sorry for myself sometimes! But, then I remember how much I love my wife and kid, then everything suddenly becomes better!"

I slung my hands around his neck and slapped his back. "And THAT is why I admire you Hal. You're a great bloke." Hal beamed. He truly was a nice guy; I suppose I don't mind being in debt to this family after all.

"Thanks Atlas, come on, we should hurry and buy everything on this list."

"Except for the coffee?"

"Everything but the coffee."

The wet markets in Korinth were truly a spectacular sight, filled with and assortment of bright colours and loud people haggling everything. It was large, smelly, messy and yet, It reminded me of the numerous Asian markets you could find in niche corners back in my sprawling metropolis home.

Home… I'll probably never see it again.

I'll never be able to listen to my obnoxiously loud music in my broken car, I'll never eat at a burger chain ever again, or even a home cooked meal from my mum. I'll never sleep in my cosy apartment with the city skyline in view, I'll never be able to go to work (although, that was probably an improvement), I'll never be able to listen to my sister nag me about everything.

My sister was there when I died wasn't she? I remember her screaming my name…

No. Don't think about that Atlas.

Now what was on that list again?

"Hey, Hal. What do we need to buy again? I thought I saw that Leitch wanted Grima's Fruit, but I could be mistaken. What does Grima's fruit actually look like anyway?" I turned around to face Hal, but was met with a room full of people; absolutely none of them were Hal.

"Hal!?" I certainly got some odd looks when I ran around screaming his name. Dashing past stalls selling fish from Valm, fruits from Ylisse and meat from Regna Ferox, I might have seen an Anna somewhere too. I tripped on something small, but paid it no heed as I rushed past more shoppers. Where are you Hal?

It took me a while before I noticed that I had absolutely no idea where I was. I'm lost. Oh Grima. I'm lost. I'm lost. I'm screwed. I don't even remember how I entered this place!

Okay. How do I get back to where I was before? I turned my head to the right, then to the left, and then promptly slumped down in defeat. I should have paid better attention to my surroundings! If I did I wouldn't be in this position!

There was only one option I could think of and that was scream for Hal again. If I were on Earth, this would be the point where I'd flip out my phone and call him. But there are no such thing as phones.

"Hal! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I ran around the markets screaming, I don't know how long I ran for, but I soon found myself on the floor again.

It wasn't fatigue that bought me down onto my knees, which was weird, considering I've been running around like a headless chicken for what seemed like hours, but a small black ball of what looked like water (but was most definitely not water), hit me on the back of my legs, quickly expanding in size and consuming my whole body in its thickness.

Wait.

I know what this is. It's a Flux spell, I'm pretty sure the runes which surrounded me before the spell hit said Flux.

I'm trapped in a spell?

Holy Grima. I'm being attacked!?

Suffice to say, I panicked.

Mind in turmoil, I flailed inside the flux spell like some useless Magikarp, swiping at the viscous darkness and grabbing fistfuls of nothingness but the cold.

Oh Grima, I'm going to die!

I'm going to die again!

The way it moved through my fingers and entered my lungs felt thick and oppressive, like I was drowning.

But I wasn't? What a peculiar feeling.

Hey... shouldn't this hurt? Slowly I took a deep breath in, then out, then in again, and stood up.

It really didn't hurt me, I'm just slightly uncomfortable? Maybe I have some ridiculously high stat in resistance? But seriously, this Flux spell is a joke.

Like a boss, I walked out of the Flux barrier; fake bravado carried me out of the spell and made me meet my attackers head on. I could feel that tingling sensation in the back of my spine again as the last vestiges of the darkness simply slid off of my body.

My attackers were surprised, to say the least. The caster of the flux spell, a man dressed in the typical dark mage getup – complete with the stupid -looking dragon-like headgear and pointed goatee, simply stood with his mouth hanging open, pointing at me. The flux tome in his hands looked well worn, probably a testament to how much he used it.

Like an idiot, I stuck my nose up and looked down at him. "That must be the weakest Flux spell I have ever had the dishonour to see or even feel! And you have the audacity to call yourself a Dark Mage!"

The mage spluttered indignantly. I probably just attacked his manhood with that comment, his partner, a myrmidon simply guffawed next to him. "We mean you no harm good sir; my name is Noll, and we are part of the PCP – the Plegian Community Police. We have just recently received reports of a mad man making a commotion down by the markets and scaring the kids and their mothers with his screaming. I believe that is you?" the myrmidon stated in such a matter of fact tone, which caused me to blush, "It's just that Garraway here is a little bit spell happy."

Mad man making a commotion?

Um… yeah… that's probably me.

But the scaring kids bit didn't sound like me at all! I love kids! Exactly what part of me is scary?

"What if it wasn't me?" I huffed, "What right do you have in attacking a Plegian citizen? As far as I know I haven't caused any harm." I declared staring straight at the mage called Garraway.

"We are very sorry sir." leered Noll the Myrmidon. Yeah, very sorry my arse. "Are you able to provide an explanation on what you were doing sir?"

I quickly nodded, as much as I disliked Garraway, I didn't exactly want to get into more trouble with the Police. Huh, go figure. Plegia had an actual Police force. I wonder if Ylisse had one too.

"I'm just a bit lost, you see. I'm trying to find my friend. His name is Hal, about six foot six, he has white hair and a moustache. Have you seen him?"

"Well, sir, if that's the case, I'm sure we can be of some help."

It was then that Garraway spoke up. "I've never seen you here before." It was a simple whisper, but was enough to make Noll and I stop walking. "This is a small out of the way town that can't be seen on a map. Most travelers don't even know that we exist." His glare intensified as he continued "Who are you and where did you come from?"

"I'm a traveling Scholar. I hail from the capital." I quickly replied, maybe a touch too quickly.

"I don't believe you!" Garraway roared, from the red flush on his dark cheeks, I could tell he was furious, maybe I shouldn't have baited him before. But he had no right to attack me!

"Now, now, Garry," Noll smirked as he patted Garraway's head, "There is a very simple solution to this dilemma."

He turned to me, his right hand splayed out flat in front of him, like he was expecting me to give him something. "Where are your papers, good sir?"

My what now?

"My papers?"

"Yes, your papers" Garraway sneered. "All Plegians have them."

"It is illegal for a person over the age of 20 to not have their identification papers on them. It's a new law which helps us maintain the peace and security in Plegia, considering the increase in criminal activity these past few years, it was a necessary decree."

"I know that!" I snapped. How the hell would I know that!? Mara didn't say anything about this to me!

"Look. I don't want any trouble. If you can just help me look for my friend, everything can be explained."

"I'm afraid, sir, that refusing to hand us your papers is against the law."

Grima damn it! What isn't against the law here!?

"I was attacked by brigands five days ago. All of my belongings are ruined."

"You should know that there are several very powerful curses on the identification papers sir. No matter what happens to it, it will always return to the owner, with nary a scratch."

"Oh."

"Yes, Oh." Noll's hand was at the hilt of his sword now, his eyes narrowed. Garraway was still flipping his tome, his eyes triumphantly searing into mine.

Shit. Shit. Shit. What do I do?!

Garraway started to laugh at me,"Oh? The scholar doesn't have his papers?" his voice was grating at my ears like metal against metal. Mocking me. They were mocking me, something told me. You don't like to be mocked do you Atlas?

That bastard Garaway! I wouldn't be in this situation if he'd just kept your mouth shut!

Grima what do I do!?

You live fully. You take what you need, and you give what you get - because the End was coming.

I charged towards Garraway, fully intent to punch that stupid smirk off of his face. I still had to pay him back for the initial attack he did on me, didn't I?

I barely registered the sword rushing towards my head from Noll, swerving my body just in time under it. Noll can wait. Garraway's first.

With a rage I have never before felt, I punched Garraway's face. It was exhilarating! Adrenalin from the initial rush made me feel invincible. I could see so much more with my one eye than I've ever seen with two!

It made me feel like I could do it again.

And again.

And again!

Garraway was on the floor now, a crawling on the ground and retching in front of me. How… disgusting. He was crawling, crawling towards the Flux tome just out of his reach. Did you think I wouldn't notice that?

"You're a pathetic Dark mage." I all but spat out. Picking up his Flux tome just before he could reach it, I tentatively cracked it open.

I was curious as to the workings of magic in this world, considering there was no such thing in mine. "Whadaya say Garraway? How about I show you how it's done?"

I was far, far away now; I barely even noticed the way Garraway stared at me, with fear in his eyes as I read the Flux tome. I could hear my own heart beat in my ears. The thrum was loud, but steady, and a strange anticipation welled up inside me, like I was seeing an old friend.

There was that tingly feeling I had at the back of my spine again, but this time, it spread directly to the tip of my fingers, and towards my mouth, making my tongue twist with words I have never heard or even said before.

Release me it said.

"Drop the tome." A cold edge was against my neck, what was it? A sword? The darkness all but screamed at me to get away.

What? What? I know that voice! It was Noll's.

Who is Noll?

Noll, he's that police officer, one part of my brain replied. But his voice is so far away. Why am I so far away? Why would a Police chase me?

I'm so confused!

"I SAID DROP THE TOME!" Shocked, I snapped back to the present and promptly dropped my tome. It was like a haze had been lifted from my vision.

In a rush of information, I was suddenly very aware of what just transpired.

By the Gods. What have I done?

* * *

**Fewh! and that's a wrap folks!**


End file.
